


Find The One Called Stark

by RichardGraysonPercyJackson



Series: Thor Odinson and Loki Laufeyson: Partners In Crime And Brothers In Arms [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgard, Brainwashing, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Kidnapped, Seidr, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 02:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RichardGraysonPercyJackson/pseuds/RichardGraysonPercyJackson
Summary: Loki has escaped and has no other option but to seek out Thor's Midgardian friends and pray they'll disregard his treatment of them on the first meeting and allow him to explain.Thor's life was in his hands after all.





	Find The One Called Stark

Screams. They came from everywhere yet nowhere.

Thor clapped his hands over his ears, brought to his knees by the sudden  _ cold  _ of the endless void he found himself in. The screams cut off so quickly that he ears rang as he pulled his hands away.

“Thor.”

He whipped around, eyes wide when he found Loki standing there, fear shining in his little brother’s green eyes. LOki’s skin was covered with frost and cracking eyes and he was shivering, violently.

“Loki,” Thor whispered, rushing to his brother only to freeze when Loki held up a trembling hand.

“Don’t,” the younger whispered, voice breaking. “If you touch me, it will break the spell. Brother, you have to help me. You have to get father.”

“Why?” Thor demanded. “Loki, what is happening? What is wrong?”

“I was stupid, Thor,” Loki whispered and Thor finally realized his brother was shaking in  _ fear  _ not cold. “I was angry at father for not telling me that I had been stolen, not adopted.”

“Brother-”

“Shut  _ up _ ,” Loki snarled. “My power grows weaker with every moment. I need to get my point across and fast. When you wake up, you must tell father that I attempted to start a war with Jotunheim. I failed and have been taken by Laufey. He is holding me in the cells below his palace. He intends to turn me against father and Asgard.” LOki swallowed thickly. “I will admit, I already was but Laufey means to do it differently. He means to  _ control  _ me, Thor. You must save me,  _ please _ .”

“I will, brother, I swear it,” Thor declared. 

“I have come to you in a dream,” Loki said, gesturing around. “When you wake, you must go  _ instantly _ to father. Do you hear me? If he is busy, then you rush to mother. Please.”

“I will, brother,” Thor said. “You have my word.”

He woke.

 

………..

 

Loki opened his eyes slowly, glaring up at Laufey. “It is done,” he spat. “Thor and father will walk into a  _ slaughter _ and I will remain here, far away from Jotunheim and the battle. Are you happy?”

“Immensely,” Laufey replied. He knelt in front of Loki, grasping the gods shackled hands together. “He stole you away from me, my son. You never belonged there, in that golden city of lies. You have been manipulated and brainwashed all your life. Turned against me. I will break that and show you what your life should have been.”

“You would truly kill Thor and Odin?” Loki asked quietly, refusing to look into Laufey’s intense red eyes. “For me?”

“You are worth it.”

“I am not,” Loki objected. “I never have been.”

“Not to Odin, perhaps. To him you were far less important than his golden son. But they will be dead soon enough and Asgard will be  _ yours _ .”

“I don’t want it,” Loki whispered, fighting away tears. 

“In time you will grow used to this,” Laufey said quietly. “For now you will remain here.”

“And where is here?” Loki demanded as Laufey stood, making his way back towards the portal on the other side of the large, vast room. “Where am I being kept?”

Laufey hesitated and Loki couldn’t blame him. Clearly he was unsure if telling Loki the god’s current location would be beneficial or not.

“Midgard,” he finally replied, his back to Loki as the god’s eyes went wide, an idea already forming. “Amongst mortals. None would think to look for you here.”

“No,” Loki agreed, already formulating a way to escape. “You are right.”

Laufey sighed and turned to look back at Loki who quickly schooled his features back into one of frustration.

“I assure you that you will, in time, come to think of me as your true father.”

“Never,” Loki whispered, watching sadly as Laufey stepped through the portal. The moment he was gone, Loki stood and strode over to the window, shoving it open to step out onto the balcony. He gazed down at the street, scowling before gripping the chains binding his hands together. He took a deep breath, summoning what little of his seidr he could reach before using it to give him enough strength to shatter the chains.

It freed his hands but not his seidr. But with his hands free to move as he pleased, he wouldn’t die on the pavement as he flipped over the edge of the balcony, landing in a crouch on the ground not far below. He wasn’t entirely sure where they were, out of sight of mortals but not far enough away that Loki couldn’t hear the sound of people.

Laufey had left guards by Loki’s bedroom door but he had been foolish to not think Loki would use the window to escape. With one more glare up at the balcony, Loki rushed off. All he had to do was find where Thor’s midgardian friends lived.

If he could find them, they could help him contact Thor and warn his brother that he was going to walk right into a slaughter.

Loki didn’t want to imagine what would happen if Thor died and Odin survived. He shuddered. The king of Asgard would likely kill him before listening to reason, stating Loki as a failure and stain upon Asgard.

Loki froze at that thought. Was it really worth it then? To fight against his  _ true  _ father? If he gave in and declared himself Prince Loki Laufeyson of Jotunheim, he could easily ensure both Thor and Odin suffered in their deaths.

And he would never been seen as the lesser again.

He shoved those thoughts away with a growl, forcing himself on. He had to find Thor’s friends and stop his brother from getting killed.

He could worry about his punishment from Odin later.

For now, he needed to find the one called Stark.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment!!!!


End file.
